Wham, Bam, Spank You Ma'am
by Lorilozz
Summary: One empty classroom, one husband hell bent on getting some alone time with his wife and one wife who likes her husband to take charge. School’s never been so much fun.


**Title:** Wham, Bam, Spank You Ma'am

**Summary:** One empty classroom, one husband hell bent on getting some alone time with his wife and one wife who likes her husband to take charge. School's never been so much fun. (Late Season 5 NH)

**Author's Note:** This was written for the OTH Ficathon '08. Thank you to Dawn, Kris and Molly for their assistance with this. Also thanks to Lee for organizing the ficathon and to Annie for her request which this fic was based upon.

* * *

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Haley asked looking up from her desk as her husband entered the empty classroom and slammed the door behind him.

"It's two o'clock, Hales." He stated with annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Two o'clock on a _Saturday_, I might add, and you're here in your classroom."

She inwardly sighed, knowing why he was upset. She'd promised to be home by one o'clock and just like every other day of this week she'd broken her promise. They'd barely seen each other all week. The school was short staffed with two teachers out sick with the flu and due to budget cuts Principal Turner had allocated teachers extra classes rather then hiring substitutes. She'd been home late every night and when he'd done thoughtful things like run her a bath and give her a massage she'd been so exhausted that she'd fallen asleep before they could even have a conversation let alone make love. She'd felt so guilty the night before after arriving home extremely late to find a beautiful dinner waiting for her and even though Nathan had tried to discard the evidence - he'd put the candles he must have used for a romantic atmosphere in the drawer - she knew he'd gone to a big effort for her and she had stood him up again.

One of their pacts from their ongoing therapy sessions was to allow for couple time once a week where they would allocate themselves some alone time to relax , talk and make love. It might not seem like a big deal to miss one week, she'd said as much to her husband the other night, but he was adamant that they stick to it like the therapist recommended.

Nathan had never been a stickler for rules, usually happy to go with the flow, but not this time. She knew he was terrified of losing ground in their effort to work on their marriage. Things were great between them now and she was the happiest she'd been in a long time, but they both knew how close they'd come to losing it all and Nathan seemed especially determined to strengthen their marriage again and have a better relationship than ever before. She had no doubt in her mind how committed he was to their relationship and to her because he'd been showing her in every way possible for months now. He never complained when she needed more time at work or at the studio even when they'd both prefer to be spending more time together… but it seemed that she might have pushed his patience to the limit this week.

"We agree it's important to keep our weekly couple time, right?"

"Nathan, of course. It's very important… and we've sort of had some couple time this week..." She offered lamely, knowing that she was grasping at straws. Falling asleep before he'd joined her in the tub, falling asleep mid-massage and standing up a romantic dinner did not add up to quality couple time. Haley wondered if she reminded him that they usually went over their quota of couple time, making love sometimes as often as every day, would appease him. Probably not.

"When was the last time, Hales?" He prompted in an authoritative manner which was actually kind of turning her on. Things had been a little tentative between them for a while when they first started getting their marriage back on track and she had to admit that she liked this side of Nathan; had missed it. When her man took control like this, standing there almost as if he were the teacher and she the naughty student… well, it was hot.

"Um, last Saturday afternoon when your mom took Jamie out."

"Right… so that means that in exactly two hours we've missed our couple time this week. What do you suppose we do about that?"

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "Oh c'mon, Nathan. A few hours isn't going to make any difference."

"Well if it's a few hours today, what's to stop it from being a few days the next time around until we stop caring altogether and then suddenly we realize we haven't had any couple time in months. Then months become years and we're one of those couples that only has their children in common"

His rant was cut short when Haley interrupted. "Child."

"What?" he huffed, shaking his head trying to comprehend what she was talking about.

"You said children. It should be child." Seeing his glare of annoyance she continued, hiding a teasing smile. Damn he was sexy when he got worked up. "If hypothetically we never have any couple time then we won't be having more hypothetical children will we?"

"Whatever. The point is we'll be one of those couples who only ever have their child to talk about and can't remember the last time they had a proper conversation let alone had sex."

He knew he was overreacting but he was beyond frustrated with the events of the past week, not only with not being able to spend much time with his wife, or being worried about her working too hard, because he was worried about that too, but he was having trouble concentrating. Standing in front of him dressed in her subtly sexy work outfit and heels - she refused to wear casual clothes at work even outside of school hours - well, she had him so god damn sexually frustrated he could scream.

Nathan stopped his rambling and took a much needed breath. He hadn't meant to raise his voice or sound angry with her because he wasn't… he was worried about her, and them, more than anything and didn't want her to feel guilty - although he wouldn't mind having some strong words with Turner for practically stealing his wife away all week. The damn slave driver had her so busy that while all the other teachers were enjoying their weekend; she was here at the school working alone.

Haley watched the color bloom on her husband's cheeks knowing what had started as a red hue caused by frustration was now a pure blush; he was embarrassed by his irrational outburst. It was telling though, just how important all of this was to him and it made her love him more. Putting down her pen, she stood from her seat and moved around the desk to meet him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know how important this is to you. The rest of this work can wait until later so how about I just pack up and meet you at home in about twenty minutes." She said smiling as she saw his eyes light up at the prospect. Trailing a finger along his jaw, she leaned up and kissed him softly before winking. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Nathan's arms came around her and rather than take her mouth as she'd expected, and wanted him to, he cradled her head against his chest and ran his hands up and down her back in what she was sure he meant as a relaxing soothing gesture, but his take control attitude, and determination to do the right thing by their marriage had turned her on so much that the heat from his hands was only making her hotter for him.

"You don't have to make anything up to me, Hales. As a matter of fact you don't have to do anything. I know I've been adamant about sticking to the rules, but I think we can compromise this time. You've had a crazy week and I know you must be exhausted so let's keep it simple. How about I run you a bath – and make sure you stay awake" he chuckled into her hair, "and then I'll give you another massage and you can even take a nap this afternoon… we could take a nap. Just cuddle for a while. I won't even tell on you." he whispered with a laugh, knowing that while their therapist would never ask for details on their love life, their weekly sessions usually involved a small recap of their week and if they were able to achieve the relationship, career and family goals they were setting.

She chuckled, knowing how much of a role reversal it was for Nathan to be covering up the fact that she'd not followed instructions while he'd done everything in his power to keep them on track. His afternoon of pampering sounded heavenly but he was being so sweet about all of this that she didn't want to just cuddle. She wanted more. A lot more.

"That sounds amazing", she breathed against his neck as she turned her head to kiss him, "and maybe we can do that later… but baby, I'm not feeling exhausted right now." She drawled in husky invitation before nipping his jaw, "I'm sure you could wear me out, though. Why don't we go home and find out?"

Nathan held back a little growl at the thought of going home to make love to her. Trying to keep it light so it'd be easier to keep it in his pants until they made it home, Nathan suddenly had a better idea and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But Mrs. Scott, I think I can wear you out just fine, right here."

He knew the moment she caught his meaning, her eyes flashing with desire, and swallowed a sound of triumph. Everyone thought his wife was a little angel, a picture of innocence but Haley James Scott had a kinky side. He thought back to a few weeks ago. After a little cajoling on his part by reminding her how exciting it had been making love in their pool, they'd snuck into the school one night when Haley was sure no one would be around and they'd played dirty detention. He loved it when his wife got all bossy and ordered him around. What a fucking turn-on. He just hoped she'd be up for it again today without the cover of night to hide behind. It was unlikely they'd be caught… and if he was honest, the light of day added a little extra thrill to it for him, but he wouldn't blame her if she'd rather go home. Thankfully her kinky side seemed to be in tact.

"I'm tired of being the teacher. I think it's your turn." She offered with a saucy smile as she walked over to the door and turned the lock into place. Turning back to him with a contrite expression on her face she walked back to the front of the classroom and sat at one of the student's desks. "After all… I've been a bad, bad girl this week and it's only fair that I'm punished."

Nathan smirked, making his way over the table, sitting on the edge of it and crossing his arms sternly over his chest. He watched her watching him, as well as the way she squeezed her thighs together and couldn't help but smirk at the blatant sign of her desire for him. He could smell her scent and couldn't wait to sink himself into that delicious wet heat. "Yes, you have Miss James. Punishment of choice?"

Haley licked her lips thinking of her options. They'd enjoyed this game many times in their marriage; although the class room was usually imagined rather than a reality and initially their games had begun as tutor and student, rather than teacher. Sometimes she was in charge, other times he'd be a troublesome student with full control over his teacher… this was actually the first time Nathan had the role of teacher and she already loved her role as student. She could feel her panties dampening as her excitement level rose and judging by the thick ridge beneath the zipper of Nathan's jeans he was getting as hot and bothered as she was.

"Stop stalling Miss James! Maybe I should just choose for you." He snapped as he stepped forward, slamming his hand down on the table. A shiver of excitement ran through her at his harsh tone. He grabbed her wrist and though he looked angry playing his part in this game, his touch was actually rather gentle, obviously careful not to hurt her as he pulled her up to the teacher's desk then sat on the chair before taking her by surprise and throwing her over his knee.

Nathan smirked at her squeal of surprise and the little giggle that followed. He had a feeling she'd like that little bit of powerful spontaneity. "I think," he said slowly, running a hand over the thin material of her skirt, caressing the ample and firm globes beneath, "that what you need is a good old fashioned spanking."

"That sounds fair." She said softly, not even trying to hide her excited anticipation at the prospect. She moaned quietly as he squeezed her ass and automatically wiggled it at him, silently inviting him to do it again.

The sound of the first slap echoed throughout the empty room, followed by another moan from Haley, only much loader this time. The stinging sensation felt so good and it was like the vibration ran through her, heightening the tingling she already felt in her womb which was increasing the more aroused she became. She knew Nathan was enjoying this just as much as her judging by the feel of his thick erection pressing into her.

He slowly ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs, groaning as they slid over the top of her thigh high stockings and teasing her as he got closer to the elastic of her panties by always just falling short of slipping beneath the satin barrier. In that moment he promised never again to tease her about wearing sexy underwear beneath her school outfits… and definitely never to tease her about dressing up for work even on weekends. His wife was sexy in anything but somehow he doubted this little game would have the same effect if she were in normal street clothes.

Guiding his hands up one last time, he slipped them beneath the hem of her skirt, pushing it further up, exposing first her stockings and then her bare skin where they ended. Slipping one arm under her waist, he lifted her slightly and pushed the front of the skirt up so that the garment was now bunched around her waist giving him the exquisite view of her bared ass and beautiful black satin thong.

Her wriggling on his lap brought him out of his daze and he began spanking her more frequently, caressing the reddened skin after each slap to soothe the stinging sensation. Each little moan she emitted sent a jolt of pleasure straight down his cock and by the rapidity of her breathing he knew she was getting as worked up as he was. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could keep going before he needed to be inside of her.

"Enough?" he asked roughly, his voice catching as she wiggled against him almost sending him embarrassingly over the edge.

"Yeah." She said reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't mind a little more, but the combination of needing to fuck her man before she went crazy… and the sensation of blood rushing to her head from the position she was currently in had her more than ready to end this 'punishment' and move onto even more pleasurable delights.

"Thank God." He murmured, not sure he could have held out much longer. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her up and she immediately moved to straddle him, her mouth melding to his and her hands finding the fastenings of his jeans with lighting speed. As her hand found him, wrapping around his length, Nathan moaned into her mouth, his body giving an involuntary jerk at the sensation of her soft skin on his pulsing and hot flesh.

If their tongues hadn't been tangling quite so desperately she would smiled at how impatient he was being, helping her to hover above him as he slipped her thong out of the way and placing a hand at her hip to guide her down onto his hard shaft. She'd never get over the feeling of completion that always came over her when he entered her and filled her so wholly. She wondered how she didn't feel empty without him the rest of the time.

Nathan hissed his satisfaction as she sank down onto him, taking his whole length inside of her body and holding him there. He broke their kiss, pulling back to look into her gorgeous brown eyes which were glazed with passion, but so full of love. "I've missed you." he whispered, nibbling at her bottom lip.

Stroking his hair, Haley began to move slowly, up and down, tilting her pelvis for more friction but never looking away from his face. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry about this week. I really didn't mean to…"

Nathan shook his head and then silenced her with a kiss. "Don't apologize, baby. This is life, and like we learned in therapy – life will get in the way sometimes… we've just got to make sure we can handle it."

Haley smirked. "And here we are… handling it."

Nathan chuckled, running his hands up her torso to cup her full breasts still covered by her shirt. "Well, I like handling things."

"And you're so. Very. Very. Good. At. It." She whispered, punctuating each word with a soft kiss before finally capturing his lips in a forcefully and speeding up her movements, squeezing as she rode him faster and faster as they both moved closer to climax.

Within minutes Nathan was holding on to his last vestige of control with the raw, primal sounds of their heavy breathing and flesh slapping against flesh spurring him on. "God, I'm going to come soon, baby. I'm so close."

"Me too. I can feel…"

The sound of a door banging shut had them stilling their movements, panicked eyes locking as they strained to hear any further sounds. At the sound of faint footsteps, Haley quickly and regretfully extricated herself from his lap, giving a disgruntled sigh as his hard cock slid from her body.

Biting back a groan of both frustration and pain at being left so close to release, Nathan quickly but carefully pushed his erection back into his jeans and zipped them up before standing and following Haley's lead by looking busy and picking up paperwork from the desk. It wouldn't be the first time Nathan had dropped by the school to see his wife, so maybe it wouldn't look too suspicious… if he could hide the massive boner in his pants.

The knock on the door had them both looking up with matching innocent expressions and Haley gave a wave and a smile to Principal Turner who was looking in at them with a perplexed frown. Nathan knew his attempt at a smile probably turned out more like a grimace, but it was the best he could under the circumstances. He had a serious case of blue balls and there was nothing he could do about it!

When they heard Turner jiggling the door handle, Nathan groaned wondering how they were going to explain the fact that the door was locked. This wasn't a case of trying to avoid embarrassment… it was Haley's job on the line. There was no way his impatience at not spending time with her was going to get her fired.

Haley glanced at her husband nervously and then down to the significant bulge in his jeans and realized she'd have to go unlock the door.

"Hi" she said brightly opening it for her boss.

"Hi Haley… Nathan. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well you know how crazy it's been this week. I just had a few things I wanted to get done before Monday so I'm not even further behind for my normal classes. You know hard it is to catch up once you fall behind, it really can be impossible…"

Nathan fought back a smile, loving the fact that his wife still had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. "And I came to drag her home. I was just helping her pack up."

The principal nodded his head but it was obvious he was unsure of whether there was more to the story. He glanced at the door, seemingly questioning why it was locked and Haley held her breath knowing she was still without a viable excuse, but thankfully he simply wished them both a good weekend and headed to his office.

Exhaling the anxious breath she'd been holding, Haley shook her head in wonder. They were damn lucky to get out of that one.

"Jesus, that was close." Nathan exclaimed as she walked back to the desk. "I'm so sorry babe. I shouldn't have let it get that far. You could have lost your job, or even just been embarrassed in front of your boss… and I've got the worst case of blue balls known to mankind… for the third time this week." He sighed ruefully, thinking about the times he'd been preparing to pamper his wife and make love to her during the week only to have her fall asleep on him, leaving him with the options of a cold shower or a workout with his right hand.

"Aw, baby." She unsuccessfully attempted to hold back her giggle and knew exactly why he was looking at her like she'd gone crazy. She should be stressed and upset that they'd almost gotten caught, but she wasn't. That exact fact actually turned her on as she felt the thrill and excitement wash over her and all she could think about was getting him home and finishing what they started. "Let's go home so we can take care of that little problem."

"Little?" he growled.

Rolling her eyes, Haley finished gathering her papers and then turned to her husband; leaning up to kiss him thoroughly, she slipped a hand between them to run over his still hardened length. "Honey, don't be so sensitive. We both know there's nothing little about it."

"Damn straight." He huffed pulling her closer to him and rocking against her, the friction feeling so good, yet driving him crazier than ever.

Pulling apart, Haley smirked down at his erection before taking her satchel off the desk and handing it to him. "Here. Carry this."

"God," he groaned as they left the classroom and headed for the exit, "I feel like one of those pathetic nerds in the movies who have to carry a clip board around to hide their constant boner."

"As a confessed nerd I take offence to that sort of stereotype." She grunted, sticking her tongue out at him before picking up speed, knowing how difficult it would be for him to keep up with the chaffing going on in his pants.

"Aw Hales… c'mon, don't be like that. You know I love your nerdy side!" He called out anxiously trying to catch up. Watching the sway of her hips was not helping him calm down and her next threat had him determined to do anything to please her.

"Yeah, yeah! Keep sucking up, Blue Boy, or that problem I told you I'd take care of...? Well, I might just leave you to take care of it yourself."


End file.
